1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for securely packing cigarettes and other rod-like articles securely within a fixed size container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical cigarette package is usually designed to contain ten to twenty individual cigarettes in various packing configurations. Such a typical package is shown in FIG. 1 and includes an outer carton 10 having a conventional innerframe 20 surrounding, for example, ten individual cigarettes 15. Typically, cigarettes 15 are first wrapped in a foil package 12 on which conventional innerframe 20 is applied (See FIG. 3A), and foil package 12 with surrounding innerframe 20 is thereafter packaged in outer carton 10. A typical method for packaging cigarettes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,865 issued to Schmermund.
Conventional innerframe 20 is shown specifically in FIGS. 2A-2C. An innerframe blank 22 is manufactured from a flat sheet of formable material, such as cardboard, by forming perforations 14 and tabs 13 through a cutting or stamping process. Perforations 14 and tabs 13 form a central region 16 and two side regions 18. As shown in FIG. 2A, innerframe blank 22 is folded along perforation lines 14 such that sides 18 are arranged to be perpendicular to the plane defined by central portion 16 to resemble the cross-section shown in FIG. 2C. Conventional innerframe 20 is now suitable for placement around foil wrapped cigarette bundle 12 as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. Innerframe 20 is typically wrapped around foil wrapped cigarette bundle 12 which surrounds, for example, ten cigarettes (FIG. 3A). Conventional innerframe 20 is then adhesively secured to the inside of outer carton 10 which is generally referred to as a "hinged lid pack" to provide the structure shown in FIGS. 1A-1C.
Cigarettes and other types of rod-like articles come in myriad lengths and diameters. Using conventional innerframe 20, separate individual sizes of innerframes and outer cartons would be required for as many different packaging schemes and sizes of cigarettes as are desired to be packaged. Such customization would require a plethora of machinery and increased production costs for each different cigarette type or packaging arrangement.
Further, conventional innerframe 20 provides only a minimum amount of additional buffering or retention force on individual cigarettes within the outer carton 10. Specifically, innerframe 20 provides support for the upper portion of those cigarettes once near the front of the outer carton lid opening the lid is open as shown in FIG. 1A, and generally cigarettes 15 are packed quite tightly within the outer carton 10 to prevent damage during shipment.
It is desireable to maintain standardized outer carton sizes to simplify manufacture of both the innerframe and the outer carton. It is further desireable to maintain constant carton sizes for a wide variety of cigarette sizes. Further, it is desireable for the innerframe to provide support for the cigarettes within the carton to avoid damage during shipping and loss of cigarettes upon first opening the outer carton.